How Quil Met Claire
by Dusti Valens
Summary: This is a story of the first time Quil meets Claire.


Today everyone is meeting at Emily's for dinner and I am especially happy about that since her cooking is amazing and my diet usually only consists of junk food. Ahh….how I love my junk food but I would take Emily's cooking over any bag of cheetos.

"Hey, Embry lets phase!" I say as I start taking off my shirt.

"Sure!" Embry responds.

We both phase into wolves and start racing each other there.

_Hey Quil, so what did you say the other day?_

_Say what? What are you talking about?_

_You know about imprinting and how you can't stand the mushy thoughts the guys who have imprinted have._

_Ohh… that well I mean…it's just that when we can hear each other's thoughts it gets a bit annoying them thinking about that person like all the time! And then there's Jacob who hasn't even imprinted and he's obsessed with Bella!_

Embry snickers. _Yeah, Jacob needs to get a life. That Bella girl is no good for him. And about imprinting we have no idea how it feels unless we imprint on someone._

_I guess but whatever I don't think it will happen to me. Isn't it supposed to be like really rare?_

_Yep but you never know. You could be next!_

I laughed at the thought. I couldn't imagine devoting my life to a single girl at this moment. I was still young and wanted to have fun. As we approached Emily's house I phased back and shouted to Embry, "I won! Pay up!", as I quickly dressed myself.

"Alright, you won. I'll pay you those ten bucks later. Right now I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too. I could eat a whole cow."

We started running the stretch of land between the forest and Emily's house and reached it within a matter of seconds. As soon as we entered the house the smell of baked goods made my stomach growl and Embry and I walked into the kitchen and found a tray of cookies which we promptly reached out for. Suddenly out of nowhere Emily showed up and slapped both our hands away.

"What do you think you're both doing? Knowing you two the whole tray will be gone in a matter of seconds. Wait for your dinner and don't be rude you have guests to greet."

I had been staring at the cookies and thinking of ways to fill my stomach when suddenly Emily returned and in her arms was an angel. I felt like my whole world changed. My life suddenly felt like it had no meaning without this precious angel whose dark brown eyes had me mesmerized. I had to protect her and be near her. I realized she was my life and that I couldn't live without her.I was in a trance and continued to stare at her. I vaguely remember hearing voices speak next to me. I think it was Emily calling Sam or something but I didn't care. Then this beautiful angel spoke, "Hi, I'm Cwaire", and then she giggled. This made me smile and ensued from her further giggles.

She then spoke again and said, "What's your name?"

"My name's Quil."

"Nice to meet you Qwil."

Then she was suddenly taken away from me and I was about to follow her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sam's.

"Stay", he ordered and I had no other choice but to obey.

I suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at me. The woman who had taken Claire away kept giving me suspicious looks and I suddenly felt guilty like I had done something wrong. But yet I couldn't help sneaking glances at her despite the woman eyeing me suspiciously. Having everyone looking at me didn't help matters.

"Whoa, what just happened here? Quil, did you just do what I think you did?" Embry said in a disbelieving tone.

"I…I...uhh...what? But she's like three! Sam is this even possible!"

I then realized what had happened. OMG! I imprinted on a freaking toddler! But that's freaking weird and isn't it kind of gross! But then part of me wants to be near her and protect her. She looks so adorable and I want her to be happy. What the heck she's like three! And you're sixteen!

"Quil, we need to talk outside. Now!" Sam said.

"Sam, what just happened? She's so young! How could I have imprinted on her?"

"Look, I don't know but I need to know how do you feel about her? She's my niece and I owe it to her parents to look out for her," he said in a very controlled voice.

"Well, what do you mean? I…I just want her to be happy and protect her. Wait a second. Did you mean…? Eww, no that's disgusting. I don't have romantic feelings for her. I'm not a pedophile! I feel more like a big brother who wants to protect his little sister. You have to believe me Sam!"

"I believe you. And she's two by the way," he then sighed in relief.

"As if that makes it any better."

"Well, no but I'm just saying. We need to tell her mother and father about this."

"Yeah, I guess so. They'll probably start wondering why a sixteen-year-old boy wants to spend so much time with their two-year-old daughter."

"Yes, they will and the sooner we get that talk out of the way the better. Let's go back in."

Two! Ohh, God she's even younger than I thought. I don't even like kids. This is just great! Of course I had to be the one to imprint on a freaking two-year-old! But I wonder if she's happy right now and what is she doing? I need to see her and make sure.

As we entered the room, Claire came into sight and I smiled at her and she smiled back. She came up to me and asked, "Do you wanna pway dolls, with me?"

I was practically bouncing with excitement at being able to spend time with her and immediately replied, "Sure, I'll play with you."

She ran to get her doll and came back with two dolls in hand.

"Here, you can bwe Annie and I'm Carrie. They are going to a party."

I began to play with her and pretend to be Annie and all the while I couldn't help noticing how cute she was and how much I wanted her to be safe and never be sad because her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could hear the other members from the pack whispering about me but didn't care as long as I was with Claire and she was happy. Then a few minutes later, my bliss was disturbed when Sam came and told me to come with him into the kitchen. I couldn't bear to leave her, but Sam commanded me, so I had no other choice

I walked into the kitchen nervously not wanting to look at Claire's parents. They probably thought I was some creepy guy.

"Quil, this is Sharon and Dave Young, Claire's parents," Emily said to me.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Young," I said

They looked at me suspiciously trying to figure me out and see if I was any danger to their daughter.

"I've told them about how we can turn into wolves and about imprinting," Sam informed me.

For the next hour and a half I had Claire's parents grilling me about my intentions toward their daughter. They asked me everything from what my hobbies are to who my parents are and finally to what I felt for Claire. I told them the same I had told Sam and they seemed to relax a little but were still a bit reluctant to completely trust me.

"I guess you could come over some time for dinner so we could get to know you better and maybe even babysit Claire sometimes," Sharon had said at last after an uncomfortable silence had come over all of us.

"That would be great, thanks." I replied.

"Yeah, but to do that you have to earn our trust first," Dave said to me.

"Of course."

I was so happy that I would at least have a chance of being in Claire's life. I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see her and I hoped I could earn her parent's trust.

I went back to playing with Claire and couldn't help feeling totally mesmerized by everything she did and said. She was just such an adorable toddler and wanted nothing more than to be with her. I wanted to watch her grow up and be anything she wanted me to be. I would be her protector, big brother, best friend, and maybe someday her lover.


End file.
